


ain't no rest for the wicked (till we close our eyes for good)

by mistxy_mocha



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Toph Beifong, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, M/M, Title based off a song, azula doesnt do much tbh, chapters are short ass, college au kinda thing, i suck at tags oop-, idk what else to put smh, katara and aang are the token straights, mai and ty lee are good, oh zuko and sokka are the oldest, sokka is a bicon, toph is a pansexual icon, toph is the sister zuko never had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistxy_mocha/pseuds/mistxy_mocha
Summary: toph makes a group chat. chaos ensues.--atla college au chatfic. i was bored in english so this shit happened.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. let's just pretend we slept

**Author's Note:**

> the obligatory bored-in-school chatfic but make it atla  
> college au btw
> 
> usernames:  
> toph: rocky road  
> katara: waterface  
> sokka: socks/boomerang  
> aang: aanger  
> zuko: flameo hotman  
> suki: gatekeepgirlboss  
> mai: emo bitch  
> ty lee: circus gal

> _4:48 AM_
> 
> _**r** _ _**ocky road** created a new group chat_
> 
> **_rocky road_ ** _added **waterface, aanger,** and others to the group chat_
> 
> **_rocky road_ ** _named the chat " **is anyone awake??** "_

**waterface:**

what the hell toph

you should be asleep

**rocky road:**

ooooh katara said hell

**socks:**

its getting seriousssss

**aanger:**

lol i love this but we already had a group chat??

**rocky road:**

ye i deleted that one

then created this one to annoy katara

mute settings are off

**socks:**

lmao

**waterface:**

why

are

you 

not

**flameo hotman:**

asleep

**waterface:**

gO TO SLEEP

**rocky road:**

INSOMNIACS RISE !!!!!!!!!!!!

whoa i had to say exclamation mark a billion times to my new screen reader

**flameo hotman:**

lol yeah the white one right?

**rocky road:**

what the fuck is white

**socks:**

lmfaooooo

**waterface:**

why are yall awake

**socks:**

you are too

**flameo hotman:**

toph what the fuck

**waterface:**

SEE ZUKO AGREES

**flameo hotman:**

no

toph just used this creepy shortcut in mario kart

**aanger:**

im playing too

zuko whyyy

**flameo hotman:**

HA GET FUCKED AANG

**socks:**

imma join too hold up

also why the fuck is my name socks

> _**socks** _ _changed their name to **boomerang**_

**aanger:**

wouldn't that be better for me??

n e ways back to mario kart

**waterface:**

i-

i dont know WHY i thought youd be doing smthn productive

**aanger:**

im literally in the same place as you why the hell did you think that

**boomerang:**

im literally your brother why the fuck do you think that

**rocky road:**

this is just proof that aang and katara are too bby to swear

**flameo hotman:**

they are too precious for this world

**boomerang:**

too pure

**waterface:**

..welp at least suki, mai and ty lee are asleep

**rocky road:**

suki isn't

shes my roommate remember

she's playing acnh

**waterface:**

smh

ok acnh is acceptable

@gatekeepgirlboss

**gatekeepgirlboss:**

yes i am

also tom nook just scammed me istg

**aanger:**

fuck mario kart i wanna play animal crossing

**rocky road:**

did-

did aang just-

**boomerang:**

OK WHO TAUGHT AANG THE FUCK WORD

**flameo hotman:**

"the fuck word"

**gatekeepgirlboss:**

im surprised katara isn't giving him a lecture

**waterface:**

oh i am

but irl

**rocky road:**

thats scary

i dont wanna have a lecture from kat

**flameo hotman:**

"kat"

**rocky road:**

stfu

it's bc my dumb screenreader puts a wiggle line under katara

**flameo hotman:**

"a wiggle line"

**rocky road:**

STFU

**waterface:**

lecture done

at least mai and ty lee are asleep

**boomerang:**

...

waiting for mai and ty lee to come on and freak kat out

**flameo hotman:**

are yall just gonna adopt the name now

**rocky road:**

i am a trendsetter

**emo bitch:**

u called?

**waterface:**

go. to. sleep.

**aanger:**

katara

no offence

but thats kinda hypocritical

**waterface:**

..you're right

**boomerang:**

AANG TEACH ME YOUR SECRET PLEASE

also why was katara up

**gatekeepgirlboss:**

im guessing coursework or some shit??

idk how med students work

**aanger:**

suki im on your island

gatekeepgirlboss:

im tryna scam the nooks

p a y b a c k t i m e b i t c h 

**emo bitch:**

yk why th fuck not

**waterface:**

yall swear to much >:O

**flameo hotman:**

we do :)

**rocky road:**

lol time to raid suki's candy

**boomerang:**

fuck i wish i was there

i want candy

**flameo hotman:**

you can just raid mine

WAIT FUCK NO

**boomerang:**

YOU HAVE CANDY!??

**rocky road:**

ZUKO I AM YOUR HONORARY SISTER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME

> _**flameo hotman** deleted one [1] message_

**flameo hotman:**

where does it say i have candy

lol haha why did you think that

**aanger:**

we can see when u delete a message you know

**flameo hotman:**

shit

**boomerang:**

i cant find any so far ;-;

**rocky road:**

nooo

**emo bitch:**

yall are weird as

welp cant say much tho

**waterface:**

please just go to sleep lol

* * *

> _7:15 AM_
> 
> _**is anyone awake??** _

**circus gal:**

i just woke up

and got to say yall need sleeeeep

**emo bitch:**

ty lee you went to sleep at half past five

**circus gal:**

fuck ive been exposed

GOTTA GO


	2. zuko's self care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> classes are attended, and chaos created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was done whilst procrastinating on my english work so-

> _9:30 AM_
> 
> _**rocky road** changed the group chat's name to **idiots on the phone**_

**boomerang:**

wh-

what-

**rocky road:**

am i wrong tho

**aanger** :

nope

arent yall in class

**rocky road:**

yea and how is that supposed to change anything

**boomerang:**

i dont have one till like 1

so im having a donut

**aanger:**

good good

well @waterface

keeps over working herself >:(

**boomerang:**

nooo kat

**rocky road:**

my screenreader is plugged into my airpods lolol

so no capitals letters by the way

**boomerang:**

fuck fine

**flameo hotman:**

im in a class

i actually got 5 hours of sleep

**aanger:**

:0 YAY

**rocky road:**

AANG WHAT DID I JUST SAY

**aanger:**

how the hell r u doing capital letters then-?

**rocky road:**

...

my class finished ten mins ago

**gatekeepgirlboss:**

guys

therapists dont want you to know this

**aanger:**

okay?

**gatekeepgirlboss:**

the best thing you can do for your mental health is to be a hater

**rocky road:**

lmao what kinda juvenile ass wrote this

**gatekeepgirlboss:**

yes!! thats right!! keep going!!

**rocky road:**

i-

okay-

yall suck

**flameo hotman:**

wow amazing toph 

*applause*

all coping mechanisms are valid or smthn

#positivity

**boomerang:**

this is just

**circus gal:**

@everyone do yall want coffee

**waterface:**

ty lee my hero

**flameo hotman:**

i got some but thx

**boomerang:**

ohhh can i have some 

**emo bitch:**

came as soon as you called

**aanger:**

yes please!

**circus gal:**

@rocky road do you want some?

**rocky road:**

im in class so no thanks

**circus gal:**

okay! ik all ur coffee orders (except aangs, when does he ever have coffee?!)

**aanger:**

wait i'll send it via dms

**rocky road:**

why?? on?? dms??

**aanger:**

its this weird challenge mai gave me

**emo bitch:**

o right forgot about that

* * *

> _1:19 PM_
> 
> **_idiots on a phone_ **

**waterface:**

bastille is correct

how AM i gonna be an optimist about this???

**emo bitch:**

well if you close your eyes...

**gatekeepgirlboss:**

does it almost feel like

**rocky road:**

im gonna stop you right there

**emo bitch:**

toph whyyyy

**circus gal:**

whats wrong katara??

**waterface:**

my professor is ill so we have a substitute

and according to the other classes shes a racist bitch

**boomerang:**

WHAT

**flameo hotman:**

fuck her

**aanger:**

do NOT

katara where are you

**waterface:**

by the water fountain place thingy

**aanger:**

k im coming

**rocky road:**

me too

**waterface:**

you-you dont have to

**aanger:**

we are tho

**boomerang:**

im in class aargh

**waterface:**

lol literally everyone but sokka showed up what-

thank you guys

**boomerang:**

AND IM THE ODD ONE OUT AGAIN

* * *

> _5:02 PM_
> 
> **_idiots on the phone_ **

**aanger:**

sokka have you tried yelling

**boomerang:**

i have no idea to what your referring to but of course i've tried yelling

**emo bitch:**

IM CRYING HWAT

**flameo hot man:**

what r u talking about mai-

**emo bitch:**

SOME RANDOM GUY DM'D TY LEE SAYING

"do you have a bf?"

AND SHE REPLIED WITH

**circus gal:**

"it is a dream of mine to have a beautiful farm"

**boomerang:**

ICON

**gatekeepgirlboss:**

TY LEE YOU ARE MY ROLE MODEL NOW

I ASPIRE TO BE LIKE YOU

**rocky road:**

so this spotify ad keeps comign up

"today youre thinking about money"

LIKE BITCH NO IM NOT

**aanger:**

lololololol

**boomeraang:**

YES

TODAY IM THINKING ABOUT MY 5 BILLION OVER DUE ASSIGNMENTS

**flameo hotman:**

today im thinking about self care *paints nails*

**waterface:**

what-what's zukos self care routine?

**emo bitch:**

"keep going fucker" he said to himself in different accents

**circus gal:**

im not the icon any more

zuko is

>:(

**flameo hotman:**

i better be smh

**circus gal:**

eXCUSE ME

reminder that i am very sweet and endearing so be nice to me

**rocky road:**

...or...what-?

**circus gal:**

or i'll punch your fucking lights out :)

**waterface:**

why do yall swear SO MUCH

anyways, we survived day 1 of the new semester

**aanger:**

CHEERS TO US

**rocky road:**

YES WE DID

:O

**flameo hotman:**

do you

do you just

have that one fucking class

that you hate so fucking much

that o n e class

**boomerang:**

the bourgeoisie

**rocky road:**

LMAOOO RIP ZUKO

**emo bitch:**

he aint the icon anymore rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of these are based of my weird gc that i have w my friends lmfao


	3. wait, the otp wasn't canon? (never had been)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gaang bully sokka. also aang goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o just wanna say kataang hasn't actually happened in this fic they're just roommates (oH mY gOd ThEy WeRe RoOmMaTeS)

> _7PM_
> 
> **_idiots on the phone_ **

**boomerang:**

i had a thought

**rocky road:**

*plays g note*

when i was

**boomerang:**

stfu

**rocky road:**

smh let me be emo in peace

**boomerang:**

no 

no emos

**emo bitch:**

*hurt noises*

**boomerang:**

anyways

so i had a thought

**waterface:**

yall wanna meet at the jasmine dragon at break

**rocky road:**

oh yeah good idea

**boomerang:**

gUYS JUST LISTEN

**emo bitch:**

oh i'll be there

**boomerang:**

GUYS

IF A TOMATO IS A FRUIT

THEN

**waterface:**

ketchup is a smoothie we've been through this sokka

**rocky road:**

lol 

**boomerang:**

hEY

read the group chat name

you are all idiots

**emo bitch:**

*hurt noises*

**aanger** :

sokka the gc name applies to you aswell

**boomerang:**

>:O

HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING

**rocky road:**

it do be true tho

**gatekeepgirlboss:**

ugh i ate classes

*ate

**ATE

**HATE

I DID NOT EAT CLASSES I PROMISE YOU

**waterface:**

asdfghj yes

> _8:50 PM_
> 
> **_idiots on the phone_ **

**flameo hotman:**

i took a pottermore test and i got...

**boomerang:**

*drumrolls*

**aanger:**

*drumrolls*

**rocky road:**

*drumrolls so hard the earth shatters and we all become aliens*

**aanger:**

what

**rocky road:**

what

**flameo hotman:**

..anyways

im a gryffindor

**emo bitch:**

nooo your a slytherin

dont trust pottermore

**flameo hotman:**

i fucking wont

> _3:15 AM_
> 
> **_idiots on the phone_ **

**gatekeepgirlboss:**

HOLD UP

> _**gatekeepgirlboss** removed **waterface** from the chat_

**aanger:**

what the fuck suki

**gatekeepgirlboss** :

aang

i just wanna talk :)

**rocky road:**

that smiley face is very passive agressive ngl

**aanger:**

what have i doneeee

its 3 fucking AM

**flameo hotman:**

wow hes swearing now whats going on

**gatekeepgirlboss** :

yOU WENT ON A DATE WITH MENG

**aanger:**

yes, i did

but we're not actually together

why does that matter?

**flameo hotman:**

yOU WHAT

**circus gal:**

whoa whoa whoa

i thought you were with katara

**aanger:**

what even

im not-

**boomerang:**

you broke up?

**aanger:**

NO

**circus gal:**

th

that still makes you her boyfriend

**aanger:**

WE 

WERE

NEVER 

TOGETHER

**flameo hotman:**

wait but

but

**circus gal:**

well time to cry now

**emo bitch:**

isnt that a bit much??

**circus gal:**

my otp isnt canon so no

**flameo hotman:**

i will join you in despair

**rocky road:**

me watching all this shit go down like o-O

**boomerang:**

you're not watching it

you're hearing it

**rocky road:**

you wont be able to do either when i'm finished with you

**flameo hotman:**

why am i even friends with all of you creeps

**emo bitch:**

*hurt noises*

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did two better and longer versions of this chapter but google docs went yEET-  
> also, any other ships you'd like me to include apart from kataang?

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short lol  
> comment please :) it makes my day


End file.
